


The Rest of Eternity

by phqyd_roar



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament), Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Headcanon, M/M, lol how am I supposed to tag this, the kiss, why Judas betrayed him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phqyd_roar/pseuds/phqyd_roar
Summary: “They will spur you in my name, until Judgement Day-then they will see you by my side...their lord as much as I...”





	The Rest of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fanfiction. Does anyone even read this pairing lol.

A striking young man stormed into the temple, dark robes billowing around his heels in a furious cloud.

A few heads turned, but not many-most were paying rapt attention to the man speaking in the centre of the room. This man seemed not to notice the seething new arrival, speaking on with a gentle smile. The dark-robed man halted briefly at the edge of the crowd before pushing his way in to the other man’s side. He stood, close to him, breathing heavily into the other man’s ear, and still he went on preaching.

“Jesus!” He hissed, finally.

“Judas,” Jesus returned pleasantly, as he paused for breath.

Judas looked around the crowd with suspicious eyes.

“Come away.”

Jesus spared him an amused glance, and made his apologies to the crowd.

They walked away in silence, Judas’ shoulders stiff. Finally, he could hold his tongue no longer.

“I got your note,” He said in a harsh tone.

“And burnt it, I hope?”

“I should have showed it to the crowd-showed them what a coward their precious messiah really is-but yes. Jesus-”

“You are wrong, Judas. This is not cowardice.”

“Not cowardice!” Judas cried, abruptly turning Jesus to face him and pulling him to a stop. “Tell me how seeking your own destruction is not cowardice!”

“Not destruction,” Jesus corrected gently, “Absolution.”

Judas laughed mockingly.

“Oh, yes. You are eager to be reunited with your Father in Heaven, I suppose.”

Jesus sighed. “You always have been such a skeptic, Judas.”

“And you always knew that!” Judas lowered his voice with an expression of pain. “The Twelve follow you because they believe in you, I, because I love you. Ask them to make this sacrifice. They, at least, know what it means.”

“I ask exactly because of this.”

“You would use my love against me?”

Jesus closed his eyes briefly. “You will understand.”

“I will not do it.” Judas turned away, looking mutinous.

Jesus put a hand on Judas’ shoulder.

“For me.”

“What am I to you, Jesus?” Judas asked bitterly. “A sacrifice, for the sake of the majority?”

“Judas, I love you,” said Jesus.

Judas made a strangled sound in the back of his throat.

“As-as you love all men?”

“I love you,” Jesus said simply.

Judas drew in a shaky breath, quickly brushing away tears as he turned back to face Jesus. The sun illuminated his features in a most enticing way, softening his prominent cheekbones and bringing a shine to his wild black hair. He looked more the Jewish prince than Jesus, whose golden ringlets and pale complexion rendered him far too genteel.

“Very well,” said Judas. “It will be as you say. But since you see fit to bribe me with affection, I trust you will see no trouble in granting me a reward.”

Jesus inclined his head to invite him to continue.

“I want a kiss.” Judas mumbled, sounding humiliated.

“Would you like it now?” Jesus offered. Jesus never made anyone feel humiliated.

Judas flushed, jerking his head.

“Best to save it til I need it,” he muttered.

He turned to leave, and then paused in his step, turning back to look at Jesus with guarded eyes.

“Jesus of Nazareth,” he whispered. “Lord Jesus Christ.”

He walked away, the sun drawing out his shadow. Jesus gazed after him, his expression open with boundless affection.

 

It came without warning, though expected. Jesus was walking in the Garden of Gethsemane with Simon and Peter, when a man barreled out of the shadows and latched onto his lips, holding him in place and kissing him with such desperation and fiery need.

 _Judas_ , Jesus realised with a blissful smile, and knew the end had come. He heard Peter’s startled exclaim and a rustle of armour, and he knew that they were surrounded, but Judas had not ended his desperate kiss, and Jesus was in no hurry.

Others, apparently, were. Hands clamped down on his arms and dragged him away. Judas clung to him with trembling fingers and wheezed, “I am so afraid for you.”

“Believe,” Jesus implored as they were torn apart.

The pain, was excruciating, from the trial to the crucifixion. Jesus, son of the Most High, had never known pain before. Yet he remained true, even with nails embedded in his bones.

Many came to see him. His disciples stood at the edge of the crowd, their faces ashen. Mary Magdalene sobbed heavily as she saw him dragged away. The crowd who had loved him now came to hate him. But until he was pinned to the cross, he did not see Judas again.

On the third day, the sky rumbled with a heavy storm and the pouring rain washed all the blood and dirt from Jesus’ weakened body. Soaked to the bone, Jesus looked to the sky with a smile on his lips.

“Forgive them, Father,” Jesus whispered. “Redeem them all. Such beautiful men, my Father-John, Simon, James, my brave, brave, Judas...”

 

A flash, and Jesus found himself looking into the eyes of his Lord Father.

The Lord Jehovah smiled and said, “I thought you might wish to speak these things to my face, my son.”

Raphael and Michael grinned at him from beside Jehovah, and said, “Welcome back, Lord Jesus.”

No earthly pain lingered. Jesus was once more the young holy spirit. He smiled.

“Let us talk.”

As the conversation wound down, the last archangel appeared.

“Gabriel,” Jesus greeted, and the archangel bowed.

He stepped aside, and lo, behold! His own Judas, radiant and beautiful, his noble features more exquisite than they had been on earth.

“And you thought he would need help, my son, to find the gates of heaven,” said Jehovah.

“I will do penance,” said Jesus, too delighted to care.

He stepped forward, and Jehovah and the trio of angels slipped away.

“I should have trusted in your faith,” Jesus said softly.

It took Judas a while to work out a response, but when it came, it was biting as usual.

“Is that what you call stupidity out here?”

Jesus gave his usual serene smile. Judas found it unusually dazzling. He had been dazed since he arrived here. He supposed he’d have to build up a tolerance.

“I’d rather you didn’t,” said Jesus, and Judas blinked.

“Are you-?” Reading my mind?

“I am most powerful here.”

Judas frowned and tried not to think.

“I can stop, if you wish,” Jesus offered.

Judas shook his head.

“If you can see all my questions, then you can begin explaining.”

“Which would you prefer I begin with?”

“Tell me why you chose me to do your deed. I have been wondering all this time.”

Jesus took his hand, and led him deeper into heaven. The place was swarming with white-winged creatures with flowing golden hair. Jesus looked just like them, but for the wings. Judas was glad. He wouldn’t know what to do with a winged lover.

Jesus laughed. “I have them too, as do you. They wear their souls on the outside, ours have just retracted.”

They entered a garden thick with trees, their canopy lush and thick. They sat down underneath the trees, and Jesus began to speak.

“I asked you to make this great sacrifice,” he said, “because I wanted you to be honoured above any other.”

Judas smiled at the irony.

“They have been calling me Traitor. No man has ever been so damned as I.”

“The greater you suffer, the greater your reward.”

Judas had heard Jesus say these words a thousand times, and thought it nonsense, but now, he could not doubt.

“Any of the Twelve,” Jesus continued, “had they betrayed me, would have been just as damned, and in turn, just as rewarded. But you have suffered more than they, because you love me so dearly. So while the others are held in earthly reverence, you will be rewarded most handsomely of all.”

Jesus smiled fondly. “My Judas, wanting so little, only a kiss, when you deserved so very, very much.”

Judas shuddered, replying in a harsh whisper. “What do I deserve?”

“I thought you might enjoy my company for the rest of time, so you might have all the kisses you like...and anything else.”

“I thought your Lord Father disagrees with that sort of thing?”

“You mistake us for the Romans. What do you suppose we did before God created woman?”

Judas fell silent.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Jesus. “You are doubtful again.”

Judas said, “I want to know how much you love me.”

“Oh.” Jesus smiled. “I cannot say, Judas, that I love you above any other man, but I would like to let you know that I shall love you for the rest of eternity.”

“The rest of eternity...” Judas considered thoughtfully, his eyes darkening as he appraised Jesus.

Jesus shifted to his knees, watching Judas earnestly.

“I will not be your servant, Lord Jesus.”

“Proud man,” Jesus said affectionately. “You need not worry. Heaven has been down one archangel since my birth-my Father has been persuaded that you are right for the position.”

Judas’ eyes widened in shock. “You want me to replace Lucifer?”  
”The Archangel of the Throne has a history of pride, after all.”

“The throne...” Judas grimaced. “To stand by your father all the time?”

“You’ll be with me. You’ll stand by my throne. Father asks me to prepare Eden for the return of Man. Since I redeemed them.”

Judas stared at him for a moment, and abruptly kissed him.

“Let them spur me,” he groaned. “This reward is worth all the pain you caused me.”

“They will spur you in my name, until Judgement Day-then they will see you by my side...their lord as much as I...”

As Jesus pushed Judas down on the grass, Judas said, “One last question.”

“Yes?”

“Where’s Eden?”

Jesus laughed, kissed him, and said, “My love, we have been sitting in it all this time.”


End file.
